The Lion and the Serpent
by xox-Rachelle-oxo
Summary: Sometimes when we fall, we need someone else to help us pick ourselves up. And sometimes, that someone is the person we least expect. HarryDraco slash, please R&R.
1. A Saviour In Need Of Saving

**The Lion and the Serpent**

**A/N**- I like the idea of Harry and Draco, and I wanted to do something a little more serious, so I hope it goes okay. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be yet, though I originally thought it was going to be a one-shot. Hope you like it, all feedback it appreciated!

**Warning**- Harry/Draco slash, self-harm, swearing.

Chapter One: A Saviour In Need Of Saving

Harry opened his eyes to find that his wand had been thrown to the floor. His arms were sore, and he realised that two Deatheaters were holding them behind him, almost crushing his bones with their firm grip. Harry then looked straight in front of him and found hinself staring into identical pools of red vemon, surounded by the most hideous, snake-like face ever imaginable. Lord Voldemort.

"So Harry, we meet again. Look around you Harry. Your friends and followers are all here, waiting for you to save them. How dissapointed they will be..." Voldemort spoke with triumphant smirk.

Harry looked around, and indeed everyone he knew and loved, and everyone who expected him to be the hero, was standing around him and Voldemort, held back by a magical barrier conjured by Voldemort himself. He saw their faces, scared but hopeful, thinking that Harry would save the day. Harry felt his head hit his chest, hot tears running down his cheeks. He was already dying, he could feel it, his power was draining, quietly ebbing away. The spectators expected a fight, one where Harry would fiercely defeat the Dark Lord and they'd pass the story down through generations. But Harry couldn't help them. He knew he was going to let them down, just like he'd let Sirius down. It was all his fault, and his heart was breaking, his emotions almost suffocating him under a blanket of despair and terrible sadness.

Voldemort knew that Harry was finished. There was no saviour here, just a boy trying to fight a losing battle on his own. He raised his wand at Harry, knowing that Avada Kedavra would kill him instantly, but he didn't want that just yet. He wanted everyone to know how bad Harry was hurting, to let everyone watch the Boy-Who-Lived slowly fall.

"Crucio!" he screamed.

Knives were stabbing every inch of his body, his heart was being ripped out of his chest, his head exploding in the most intense pain. His scream pierced the cold night air like breaking glass, his emerald eyes slowly losing their once intense colour. As the curse was lifted, the Deatheaters holding his arms let him fall the the ground, shaking uncontrollably. As the people watching fell completely silent, Harry saw his close friends, both adults and teens, his teachers, and even some people he did not know crying quietly, unable to stop his pain. Harry raised his head off the ground slightly and whispered something into the noiseless night that everyone heard.

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me."

Then the world went black.

**x x x x x x x x x x **

Harry awoke with a start, sweating and pale, breathing heavily. He tried quietly to catch his breath, not wanting to wake the other boys in his dorm, especially Ron. He knew Ron would be confused and worried about Harry, and he didn't want that. Harry took off his glasses which he'd fallen asleep in and rubbed his eyes, feeling his scar burning dully on his forehead. Knowing that he wouldn't likely be able to fall back asleep, he decided to take a walk down to the Prefects bathroom to think - not many people were allowed in there, and no one would be there this late at night. He swapped his silky emerald pajama shirt for a tight fitting, black t-shirt, leaving on his matching emerald pajama bottoms. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk, along with the Mauraders map, his wand, and the tiny switchblade Sirius had given him, repaired good as new by Hermione.

Under the cloak, Harry walked swiftly and silently out the portrait hole towards the Prefects bathroom, thinking intensly about his dream. It was his worst fear put into realization - maybe Harry _couldn't_ be the hero everyone expected. He was afraid to think of what would happen if he let everybody down, tricked by Voldemort again... Visions of his trip to the Department of Mysteries filled his mind, and of course, images of Sirius. His godfather, willing to risk everything to come and save Harry, when it had been all his fault in the first place. If he'd just listened to everyone, and learned Occlumency like he was supposed to, Sirius would still be alive... the closest thing he'd ever had to a parent had died at his expense.

When Harry reached the bathroom, said the password and entered, he walked over to the mirror, slipped off the cloak and saw that his cheeks were stained with tears. He ran his hands through his messy black hair, absent mindedly reaching for the switchblade in his pocket. He set down the cloak, map, and his wand, holding only the sharp blade in his right hand. He then slowly drew it to his left wrist, puncturing the skin, creating a gash across it. He watched drops of blood pooling around the cut, almost sickly happy that he could feel anything, since everything had felt so numb to him since Sirius had died. He brought the blade to his wrist again, slashing his own flesh twice more, feeling the pain and watching blood now dripping down his wrist and into the sink.

Harry dropped the switchblade on the edge of the sink and sank down to the ground, knees against his chest, his breath coming out more ragged then usual. He felt a few more tears run down his cheeks and tried to push them back. Deep down, he knew it wasn't entirely his fault that Sirius was dead, but on the surface, he felt that he deserved this pain. Wanting desperatly to disolve into the world of unconsiousness, Harry closed his eyes, his body leaning weakly against the wall.

The swing of a door and the sound of footsteps accross the tiled floor sharply snapped Harry back to reality. He looked up into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy, clearly pleased to see Harry so upset, and he instinctivly reached out to grab the invisibility cloak, forgetting that he'd left it near the sink. That's when Draco saw that Harry was bleeding.

Draco looked from Harry's wrist, to the blood on the floor, then over to the sink where the switchblade lay, also covered in blood. "What hap..." he started, but then realised too late that Harry had done this to himself. Draco stood still and silent for a moment, unsure of what to do, while Harry waited with bated breath for the taunts to come.

They didn't.

Draco slowly walked over to where Harry was sitting and knelt down beside him. He gently reached for Harry's arm, pulling it closer to him and examining Harry's wrist. His silver eyes then travelled up Harry's tear-stained face, locking onto emerald ones. All thoughts of teasing Harry had left his mind, and he sincerely wanted to help. For once in his life, he wanted to do something right.

**A/N**- So, there you have it, chapter one. I was going to go on, but I think I'll leave the rest for chapter two. I'm not sure how quickly I want to get into a Harry/Draco relationship- tell me what you think. Please review, I like to know what you think before I keep going, constuctive critisim and any compliments/suggestions are totally welcome. Thanks!


	2. Passion and Pain

**The Lion and the Serpent**

**A/N**- Eww, I absolutely hate camping. My parents are dragging me up to some dumb campsite for five days, over the weekend that Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince comes out! And, I have no access to a computer, so I won't be able to update. On the plus side, I'm alone this weekend while the fam goes to sleep in tents and cook over fires, so I'll update again soon (hopefully). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it may be a little short...don't hate me.

**Warning**- Harry/Draco slash, self-harm, swearing. Don't like, don't read - simple.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing Harry Potter related. The honourable J.K.R. does.

Chapter Two: Passion and Pain

Draco edged closer to Harry on the cold floor, his head spinning with a hundred thoughts at once. The reason he wasn't hurling insults at Harry, who was obviously in one of his weakest moments, was because he didnt really hate this boy anymore. In fact, he very probably loved him. Things had changed after their fifth year, and though Draco didn't know why this change had come about, he just no longer felt like picking on him. He even wondered what it would belike to be with him. It scared him sometimes - he'd never felt so strongly towards another person before, and he was afraid to reveal himself, lest he be sorely hurt in the process.

So, Draco had kept up his rude, sneering demanor, though he was finding it harder and harder to do so. Sometimes, he'd just look at Harry for endless minutes finding his stupid messy black hair, bright green eyes, and thin muscled frame increasingly attractive. He could also see some things behind Harry's outward appearance - things his friends were too busy to notice.

Draco could tell that Harry had changed over the summer. His eyes, though still passionate and bright, were often tired and sad as though trying to conceal a deep hurt from the rest of the world. Draco also saw that Harry was eating less, skipping meals more and more often. He was subtly losing weight, but he still put as much effort into Quidditch as ever. In fact, Draco rarely saw him smile outside the pitch.

And now, as Draco pulled Harry in front of him, allowing the bleeding boy to lean against him rather then the wall, Draco knew that something was terribly wrong. He felt a small surge of anger towards Harry's friends, who had obviously done nothing to help, if they had noticed at all.

"Oh Harry," said Draco into Harry's neck, wrapping his warm armsaround Harry's cool body, praying that he wouldn't be pushed away. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

Harry didn't push him away, but he didn't answer either. He didn't know what to say. Draco sounded sincere, but Harry wasn't sure if he was ready to spill his heart out to his enemy... though maybe they weren't really enimies anymore.

"Say something," said Draco quietly, feeling increaisngly more awkward. "Please."

"I'm sorry," said Harry, turning slightly so he could look Draco in the eye. "I didn't...I didn't think anyone would find me in here, like this."

Draco was shocked. "What are you apologizing for! I'm _glad_ I found you! I don't want you hurting yourself!"

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Since when do you care?" he asked, somewhat defensively.

Draco took a deep breath and answered, "Since I realised that I really like you." And in one swift movement, Draco pressed his lips against Harry's, hoping against hope that he'd done the right thing.

A wave of shock washed over Harry, but when Draco slid his tongue along Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, he decided that he definetly likedwhatever this wasand opened his mouth, inviting the blonde boy's eager tongue inside. He let out a loud moan as their tongues met, tasting and teasing. Draco entwined his hands in Harry's soft hair, deepening the kiss and making Harry shiver.

Harry then moved his tongue along the roof of Draco's mouth, feeling warm hands around his waist. He ran his hands through Draco's silky blonde hair, and Draco pulled the dark haired boy on top of him so that Harry was lying on his stomach,andDraco's back was against the floor. He felt Harry thrust into him and shuddered with pleasure, still not taking his lips off Harry's.

Then Harry moved his mouth reluctantly away from Draco's soft lips, trailing warm kisses down the Slytherin boy's jawline and along his neck, savouring the taste. He started to bite the flesh of Draco's neck gently, hearing him groan loudly. Harry thrust against him one more, creating another wave of pleasure. Draco's lips found Harry's again and he kissed harder, feeling his hard arousal brush against Harry's. His hands found Harry's shirt andhe wasabout to dispose of it, when the most horrible sound brokethe two boysapart.

The door had swung open once again, and a few loud footsteps were heard accross the floor, before a shout of, "What the FUCK!" Harry turned his head quickly towards the door, still lying on top of Draco, the invisibility cloak still hopelessly out of reach.

It was Ron and Hermione.

**A/N**- So, what do you think? Sorry for ending at a cliffhanger, but I've got to go to my soccer tournament soon, and I really wanted to get this chapter up. What did you think of the kiss? Review please!

**

* * *

**


	3. Love or Lust?

**The Lion and the Serpent**

**A/N-** Well, I originally had this chapter written very differently, but when you read the end of the Half-Blood Prince, and see Ron and Hermione's true test of friendship with Harry, you'll see where I got the inspiration to make them much more understanding and loyal. I really hope you like this, and thanks to all my reviewers!

**Warning-** This story has Harry/Draco slash, self-harm, and swearing.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything even remotely related to Harry Potter. We can all dream though, right...

Chapter Three: Love or Lust?

Harry's brain seemed to have temporarily frozen, and he barely noticed Draco getting up off the floor, pulling him up with him. He slowly realised that his friends were looking for some sort of explanation, but Harry had no idea what to say. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Harry thought it had felt so right being locked in Draco's warm embrace, but worry now filled his heavy heart as he wondered if Draco would walk away and pretend that this hadn't happened, only to leave Harry more broken then he had been before.

Draco on the other hand, felt that his mind was working in overdrive. He felt the exact same hostility towards Weasly and Granger that they felt towards him, only for once in their lives, they were in power. They controlled how this situation would play out by either their acceptance or rejectment of him and Harry being together. Secretly, Draco wondered how horrible it would be if they ditched Harry, leaving the Golden Boy to him... but heknew hehad a deeper feeling towards Harry then pure lust, and he also knew that if that happened, Harry would be severely unhappy. Not that he wasn't now.

Draco very relectantly let go of Harry's hand, waiting for a respone from either Ron or Hermione. Harry was not so much worried about Hermione's reactions as Ron's, though he knew, or rather hoped, that both of his friends would stand by him no matter what he did. After a silence that seemed to last a century, Hermione spoke first, her voice shattering the silence like glass.

"So...erm, Harry. Are you two, uh, dating then?"

Harry and Draco were both startled by this question, but even more so by the lack of anger and resentment in her voice. Ron quickly added,

"Sorry for shouting mate, but I mean... you could've told us if you were with him. We wouldn't - we wouldn't hate you or something.

Again, Harry and Draco couldn't believe how well Ron and Hermione were taking this. Harry knew then just exactly how wonderful of friends he really had in those two.

"I -" Harry started, looking nervously at Draco, "I wasn't, you know, trying to hide something from you. I just... it just, sort of - happened." He stopped, unsure of what to say next seeing as he had no idea how Draco was feeling now in the aftermath of their kiss.

Harry plucked up his courage and looked Draco directly in his silver eyes, asking him quite plainly without words, whether he had felt just a momentary lust, or something more. Draco's eyes widened a little, and his cheeks flushed pink, feeling very awkward with Harry's friends still standing there. He decided though, that being with Harry meant more to him then whatever embarrasment he would endure from Ron and Hermione, and he slid his hand into Harry's and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips.

Harry's cheeks glowed scarlet as he smiled at the platnium haired boy. He then looked over at his friends to see Ron fighting the urge to laugh, much as he had when he heard of Harry kissing Cho, and Hermione giving him a matter-of-fact smile that was both annoying and anticipated. Harry turned back to Draco, loving the way he looked when he smiled, and said, "You wanna get out of here?"

"Sure," Draco answered, trying to remember the last time he'd felt this happy. "I'll get your, uh, stuff."

Harry's face fell a little, remembering that he had definetly not been okay before Draco had showed up, but before he could worry about his friends seeing Sirius' bloodstained pocketknife, Draco had stowed it away in the font of his robes and picked up the rest of Harry things, handing them to the raven-haired boy with a tiny nod. Harry's secret was safe.

Taking Draco's answer as their cue, Hermione said with a note of amusement, "Well, we'll just leavethen tooHarry -"

"Mind you behave -" Ron chimed in.

"And don't do anything stupid."

Harry laughed. "Shut up."

And Ron walked out of the bathroom, closely followed by Hermione.

----------

After checking to make sure they were really alone, Draco took Harry by surprise again, wrapping one arm around Harry's thin waist, and using the other to play with Harry's hair, which was much messier then it usually was, even for him. Draco had clearly forgotten about Harry's previous offer to leave... he wanted Harry now.

Harry looked thoroughly pleased and quickly pressed his lips against Draco's, loving his tongue inside the other boy's mouth, longing to taste him again. Harry then swiftly removed Draco's shirt, enjoying the sight of the blonde boy half-naked, and started to kiss his way down Draco's neck, chest, and stomache, loving that Draco was moaning ever so softly, gripping his waist even tighter. Just as Harry's mouth reached Draco's lower stomache, his hands itching to undo his pants, Draco pushed him away gently, closing his eyes so that Harry could not see how reluctant Draco was to part with him.

When Draco opened his eyes again, he saw Harry's emerald ones looking very plainly confused and slightly hurt. Draco sighed and hugged him, kissing his forehead.

"Harry...don't ever think that I don't want you," Draco said, locking their eyes together again. "I just think that you really need to go to Madam Promfrey... now,before you get infected and end up stuck in the hospital wing overnight. I can tell that's no ordinary, non-magic knife you had there."

Harry leaned into Draco, liking the feeling of the blonde boy's hands slowly rubbing his back. "Okay," Harry said softly, not at all wanting to break this moment. "I'll go. But only because you want me to."

Draco laughed a little. "Okay."

**A/N-** Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I keep trying to make it longer, but end up failing. But besides that this chapter was short, and you're all probbaly very annoyed since I keep promising to make it longer, I hope you'll still review. Remember how much I love you all! )


	4. Perfection In Another's Eyes

**The Lion and the Serpent**

**A/N-** Hey everybody, sorry it tookso longfor chapter four.I just have two quick things to say; First, I'm not sure if Iam goingcontinue with this story. I need some reviews, I need to know if my fanfic is actually being read, and what you guys think of it, and I don't mean to sound desperate or anything, I just like the feedback. (Huge thanks to the people who have reviewed, you make me smile!) Second, this story is set in sixth year, I don't think I made that clear, and some things that happened in 'Half-Blood Prince' will be a part of my story, so there may be some spoilers. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please, review!

**Warning-** Harry/Draco slash, self-harm, and swearing. Possible spoilers from HBP.

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing related to Harry Potter, just this plot. It all belongs to the lovely J.K.R.

Chapter Four: Perfection In Another's Eyes

Harry walked slowly along the edge of the lake, letting the late afternoon sun warm his skin. Winter was coming, Harry could feel it, and as the sun began to set, he vaguely wished he'dthought tobringhis cloak with him as the air started to bite at his exposed flesh in a black t-shirt and blue jeans. His mind wasn't really focused on the increasingly cooler weather though. No, he had bigger problems at hand.

'_Like how to ask Draco Malfoy to move in with me,_' he thought.

It was a Friday evening, and most students were happily lounging around their common rooms, glad that the weekend was here. Harry was alone on the deserted grounds, pondering what Dumbledore had generously offered him. Harry had in fact been released from the Hospital Wing three days ago, but Dumbledore had wanted to inquire directly to Harry about what had happened. Dumbledore, of course, had suspected a more detailed story then the one Harry had hastily given Madam Promfrey.So, he hadsummoned Harry to his office earlier that day, after assuring the matron that Harry was indeed free to go after breakfast.

Harry had felt a little awkward at first, spilling out his rather painful recolections of what had happened in the Prefects bathroom with the Headmaster, but Dumbledore had been very understanding, and Harry just couldn't help trusting Albus Dumbledore. He had then been quite shocked when Dumbledore had proposed a rather unexpected idea.

"Harry, how would you feel about moving into a private room?" Dumbledore had asked. Harry was a little shocked at first, but recovered quickly.

'_How would I feel?_' Harry thought, staring down at his hands. '_I could get away from everyone... I could be alone without people asking me about what happened at the Ministry every five minutes._'

"I think - I think I_ would _like that Sir," Harry had answered, and Dumbledore could tell that Harry would be pleased to get away from the busy common room and constant stares of his classmates and peers, which had increased significantly what with the _Daily Prophet_ calling him the "Chosen One" every other day.

Dumbledore spoke swiftly of arrangements for Harry to move in to an unused room in a smaller tower, and Harry had the feeling that this idea hadn't just been a spur of the moment. Harry had just finished stammering a thanks to the Headmaster, unsure of how to thank him for this completely unexpected pleasure when Dumbledore suddenly spoke a little more softly, his blue eyes twinkling a little sadly.

"Harry, nobody blames you for Sirius's death you know," said Dumbledore, surveying Harry over his half-moon spectacles. "I for one am most proud of you for what you did at the Ministry and, forgive me for bringing it up, I am sure Sirius wouldn't ever want you to feel guilty."

Harry sighed. "I know that. It's just hard sometimes."

"I know, Harry," Dumbledore said softly as Harry got up to leave, a look of deep gratitude on his face as he closed the door silently behind him. "I know."

Harry sighed, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Dumbledore had told Harry he could invite a friend to stay with him if he wanted, to keep him company, (and as Harry suspected), watch over him. Harry knew he wanted to ask Draco. The problem, was how. Draco had been amazing to him this past week, ever since they'd kissed, but Harry was afraid of getting his hopes up that Draco was serious with him, just to have them come crashing down. He just had trouble believing that Draco Malfoy, former enemy and best looking guy in the whole school (in his opinion anyway) could actually feel something towards him.

Thinking about Draco always made Harry smile though, and he was still smiling when a pale hand tapped his shoulder and he whipped around, standing face to face with Draco.

"Hey," he said, smiling back at Harry, slipping his warm hand into Harry's cold one. "I was looking for you all day. What're you so happy about?"

"Oh," Harry laughed, "Nothing. I went to see Professor Dumbledore. He uh, he asked me something pretty strange."

Draco laughed too, and Harry thought he looked really cute, his blonde hair falling in his eyes a bit, and his cheeks flushing from a mixture of cool air and slight nervousness that he always got when he was around Harry, though the other boy didn't know the latter. "What did he ask you?"

"He offered me a private room," said Harry.

"Really?" Draco asked, though he wasn't too surprised. Everyone knew that Harry was, and had always been, Dumbledore's favourite.

"Yeah," said Harry nervously, feeling that now was as good a time as ever to ask. Bracing himself for the worst, he rushed on, "So actually, I was wondering... d'youwannamovinwitme?"

"What?" Draco asked, laughing a little again. "I couldn't understand you."

"Do you - Do you think, maybe, you'd uh, want to... to move in with me?" Harry stammered, staring fixedly at the ground, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet.

Draco froze for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then, his face broke out into a huge grin and he asked excitedly, "Really? When can I move in?"

Harry quickly drew his gaze from the ground and looked determindly into Draco's eyes, searching for signs of sarcasm or disceit. He saw nothing of the kind. "You - you really want to move in with me?"

"Of course!" Draco said happily. "Where is this room anyway?"

"On the seventh floor, behind a portrait of some old witch and her black cat." said Harry, starting to walk slowly around the lake again, Draco beside him, still holding his hand. "You can move in tonight if you like," he added shyly.

"I'd like that," said Draco, letting go of Harry's hand to wrap his arm around Harry's waist. They walked in silence for a time, watching the sunlight slowly fade away, giving in to darkness.

Harry looked up at the moon that was slowly becoming clearer and shivered slightly. Draco unfastened the buttons on his cloak and draped it around Harry's shoulders, then put his arm back around Harry's waist, holding him a little closer.

"Draco, you don't have to-"

"I know," Draco interrupted. "I wanted to. Besides, I have a sweater on anyway. You're only in a t-shirt."

"Thanks," Harry said and leaned his head against Draco's shoulder. It felt so natural, he wanted to stay like that forever.

It was getting later though, and as Harry hadn't thought to bring his Invisibility cloak, he decided that they'd better start making their way back towards the castle before Filtch, or even worse, Snape, found them wandering around past curfew. Draco agreed and they managed to find their way up to Harry's new room without incident. When they reached the portrait, Harry said the new password Dumbledore had told him earlier, "Pheonix".

Both boys entered and looked around. The room was fairly big, with a large four poster bed in one corner, a desk complete with chair and desklamp in the other, and a small fireplace. There was another door slightly ajar, leading into a good sized bathroom. Harry realised that Draco didn't have his stuff yet, and said, "You can borrow a pair of my pajamas if you want, and I'll ask Kreacher to bring up your stuff tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good, thanks" Draco said smiling. "Though," he added, pulling Harry into a hug, this time wrapping both arms around Harry's waist, "I don't know if they'll fit me, seeing as you're getting thinner every day." His face showed concern and Harry sighed. Though his weight was always going up and down, he was at an all-time low. He'd never been overweight, and Draco most certainly never had been - he'd always been thin and blonde. Harry thought he looked perfect.

Draco pulled away said, "I still think you look gorgeous". Harryblushed againand went to his trunk to fetch some pajamas. He threw Draco a pair of black pajama bottoms and a pair of white boxers. He was still fishing around for the pajama top when Draco said, "Don't worry about it, I usually just sleep in the bottoms anyway. Do you mind?"

"Hmm," Harry said, rolling his eyesmockingly at the ceiling. "What do you think?"

Draco laughed and went into the bathroom to get changed.

When he returned, he found Harry already in a pair of silk emerald pajama pants, his black boxers showing slightly at his hips. He was bent over the nightside table, taking off his glasses and setting them near the lamp. Draco sneaked up quietly and hugged him from behind. Harry let out a small yelp of surprise and almost fell over. Draco rested his head on top of Harry left shoulder and kissed his ear ever so slightly. He liked the feeling of his bare flesh against Harry's. Harry seemd to like it too, for he moaned softly and Draco began to kiss his neck. Harry turned around and pressed his lips against Draco's, his tongue begging Draco's mouth for entrance. Draco complied and ran his hands through Harry's soft raven-coloured hair, steering him towards the bed and pushing him onto it, landing on top of him. Never parting their lips, Draco shiftedhis positioncausing an unbelievable amount of friction, and both boys moaned loudly. Draco's hands explored Harry's chest and stomach, while Harry played with Draco's silky blonde strands, making the Slytherin's hair messier then it had ever been.

In need of air, Draco and Harry broke apart, panting. Harry took a look at the damage he'd done to Draco's usually pristine hair and chuckled.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Your hair," Harry replied. "I've never seen it so messy, it's almost as bad as mine." He laughed again. "My fault, of course."

Draco pulled back the covers on the bed and climbed in, and Harry immediately snuggled against Draco's chest. Then Draco asked, a note of mock hurt in his voice, "I don't care if you mess up my hair, but do I really look that awful?" He pulled an amazingly childish puting face which Harry thought was adorable.

Harry pulled the covers over both of them and said, "I think you look perfect."


End file.
